And The Thespians Revolt
by SilentRider
Summary: After Knuckles finds a startling paper in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and himself confront the paper's author, Sonic Master A.J. Co starring fellow author, LiLi Sama! You will not understand this story so stop trying to...


Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog and any related characters, names, or indica are property of SEGA. The situations I put them through are mine, I being Sonic Master A.J. By the way, all sequences with authors in the story are seperated by lines, exept the parts at the end of the story.

And The Thespians Revolt: A Random Sonic Fic

Sonic and Tails were spending their Saturday at Sonic's home in Knothole Village. Tails had a new design for a plane and Sonic was trying to understand what the blureprints meant. "So you see Sonic, if we attach the motor into this area I think we can achieve maximum speed." Tails proudly explained. "That's great Tails." Sonic yawned as he scratched his ear. Just then a knock was heard at the front door. "I'LL GET IT!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the door, almost sending Uncle Chuck through a window. Sonic opened the door and there was Knuckles, looking bone tired and really worried.

"Hey Rad Red, what's shakin?" Sonic asked the echidna. Knuckles took a deep breath. "IWASJUSTWALKINGALONGANDTHENTHISTHINGFELLFROMTHESKYAND!"

"Woah woah woah!" Sonic cut Knuckles off. "Calm down and explain everything to me very slowly." Knuckles nodded and began. "Right, so I was just walking along, minding my own, when all of the sudden this piece of whatever it is falls from the sky and right on my head. I was totally freaking out so I figured I'd try to find you." Sonic nodded slowly. He turned towards the stairs and yelled for Tails.

"HEY TAILS! WE'RE GOING OUT NOW!"

"OKAY!" The fox called back as he flew downstairs, via his twin tail copter. "Where are we going Sonic?" The young fox asked eagerly.

"Knuckles found something and he wants to check it out." The hedgehog explained.

"WOW! NEAT-O! What are we waiting for? Let's do it to it!" Tails exclaimed as he ran out of the house with Knux on his heels.

"HEY! That's my line!" Sonic yelled as he ran off after them.

After some really really long amount of time, Knuckles led the two to the Mystic Ruins. Before Knuckles could even say anything a voice piped up.

"Hey guys!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails screamed as the whirled around and came face to face with Amy Rose.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well" she started. "I saw you guys running and I decided to tag along. Is that so bad?" Amy said, putting an innocent face on while she spoke the last sentence.

"No but" Knuckles started before he was cut off by Amy.

"Well it's settled then, I'm tagging along.

"Fine!" Sonic groaned.

"Well, here's the thing." Knuckles explained, pointing to a piece of paper on the ground.

"...That's it?" Sonic asked. "That's the thing you were scared of? A piece of paper? Instead of the Rad Red we should call you the Yeller Feller from now on!"

"Shut up Sonic!" Knuckles shot back.

"Don't tell Sonic to shut up Knuckles!" Amy screamed.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?" Tails yelled, obviously tired of all the screaming and shouting. He picked up the paper and started reading.

"Disclaimer? And The Thespians Revolt? WHAT'S SHAKIN? You guys, this paper has everything we're doing right now on it!" Sonic, Knuckles and Amy gasped as they read the paper.

"Tails is right!" Sonic shouted. "This is everything we've done today!"

"Wow Sonic, I didn't know you could read." Knuckles stated.

"Shut it Knux." Sonic shot back.

"But I don't understand what it means by 'A Random Sonic Fic'. I know fic is short for fiction but we're real and nothing random is happening." Tails stated. Just then a man in colorful clothing, sunglasses, and a yellow cowboy hat came out of nowhere and shouted "OH YEAH! We're about to get freaky on Mobius, freaky on Mobius! And when the time comes, things are gonna get out of whack, out of whack. OH YEAH!" And then the man ran away. Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped. "Was that The Macho Man Randy Savage?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Knuckled replied.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"He was a great wrestler who came before our time." Tails explained.

"Oh." Amy replied.

"Uh guys?" Sonic started. "Why are my arms suddenly pasta noodles?"

"The proper word is Angel Hair." Knuckles corrected.

"Whatever, it's still weird."

"Not as weird as this." Tails stated as he pointed to his shoes, that now had mouths. "And they're talking to one another."

"Hey Bob?" The first shoe asked.

"Yeah Greg?" The second replied.

"Did you bring The Goonies back to Blockbuster?"

"Ah! I knew I forgot something." Bob replied.

"But it was due today! Now I have to pay for it!"

"So? It was only late by one day."

"WE NEED THAT MONEY FOR SHOE POLISH!" Greg screamed.

"We can buy it for like 99 cents at the Flea Market." Bob said.

"NO! THAT'S THE CRAPPY KIND!"

"Whatever." Bob replied.

"Holy monkey shorts!" Sonic gasped. "What's next?" Sonic's queston was answered by the appearence of a familiar afroed man.

"Bo-BoBo!" Tails exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to perform a rendition of These People Try To Fade Me by Coach Z. Hit it Poppa Rocks!" The Master of Fist of the Nose Hair shouted to his candy comrade and then...

"These peoples try to fade me!"

"I can't handle it!"  
"C-c-c-call me on my cell phone!"

"I'll get busy!"

"These peoples try to fade me!"

"I can't handle it!"

"C-c-c-call me on my cell phone!"

"I'll get busy!"

The four held their ears and screamed. "This song is terrible!" Knuckles cried in pain.

"Make it stop!" Amy shouted. Just then a Heavy Lourde fell on top of Bo-BoBo and Poppa Rocks, thus ending their music career.

"What the hell?" Sonic yelled. "This seems like some terrible story some lonely nerd is writing in his room!"

"Well I have an idea how to end all of this." Tails stated.

"Sell monkey parts on eBay?" Knuckles asked.

"Eww, no!" Tails replied. "We just have to go to The Land of Authors. If this guy really is just writing a story, we can find him there."

"That's sound pretty legit." Sonic said. "I say, let's do it!"

"I'm in." Knuckles said.

"Me too!" Amy announced.

"So Tails, where is this Land of Authors?" Sonic asked.

"On the northern horizon. We have to keep going until the ghosts of unfinished fanfics fly overhead."

"Alright!" Sonic shouted. "LET'S GET EM!" And the four were off.

* * *

Meanwhile(Da da dum...), Sonic Master A.J. was writing up the most rediculous and worst story he's ever imagined. "I'm not even sure why I have'nt even made a reference to chocolate. I already have a pants reference and Bo-BoBo already stopped by...Should I put Don Knotts in this?" SMA.J. thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered that Family Guy joke with Don Knotts(There's way too many ostriches!) and decided it was a bad idea. "Damn WRITER'S BLOCK!" He shouted, slamming his head repeatedly against the moniter screen.

* * *

We return to our four heroes, on a boat to the north. Slowly a peak broke the surface of the horizon as the ghosts of unfinished fanfics moaned awful threats.

"You'll go the way of the Adventures of A.J. The Echidna!" cried one.

"You four will be just like us!" shouted another.

"Why oh WHY WERE WE FORGOTTEN?" screeched a third.

"BECAUSE YOUR PLOTS SUCKED AND YOUR AUTHORS DIDN'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO FINISH YOU, NOW GET REAL AND GET GOING!" Knuckles screamed at the spirits, annoyed by their mopey additudes.

"Wow Knuckles, that was pretty harsh." Amy remarked, almost feeling sorry for the ghosts.

"I don't discriminate, even with ghosts." The echidna replied, still annoyed.

"Well, it looks like we're almost there. What's the deal here Tails?" Sonic asked.

"This island, quite definately The Land of Authors, has not only a one huge apartment building-esqe housing complex but a terrifying security force. We better get off the boat somewhere inconspicuous." Tails explained.

"Well" Sonic replied. "we still got a ways to go. Let's get ready to attack!"

* * *

"Well, that was some moving along for ya." SMA.J. said outloud in his dank, dark, writing/living space. "I knew listening to Karma Chameleon, despite going against the atmosphere, would help me think." He adjusted his Green Day wristband and sat back in his chair, reveling in the mess, er, story he's created. "Master?" A voice called out.

"Yes Compy?" A.J. replied to his computer.

"User Li-Li Sama has sent you an email. She asked if you'd accompany her to the Cosplay Karaoke tonight."

"What did I say about reading my mail Compy?" SMA.J. asked.

"Don't do it, but it's kind of hard to do when you're a computer." Compy replied.

"Alright. I'll forgive you. Reply and tell her that I will."

"Usual Jack Skellington costume Master?" Compy asked.

"Yes." SMA.J. replied.

"Mask version or complicated bald cap make-up combo?"

"Option #2 for 500, Alex." SMA.J. replied, making an obvious Jeopardy reference.

"Will do Master." Compy said before starting the email. SMA.J. turned on Short People by Randy Newman, sat back in his chair, sighed, and said "I hate Mondays."

* * *

A day has passed since Sonic and the gang came into the vicinity of The Land of Authors.

"Have you found a place to hide the boat?" Tails asked his companions as they touched the island's ground.

"How about there?" Amy asked, pointed to a box with the words "No Boat In Here" painted on the side.

"I think she might have something there." Sonic commented.

"The both of you are idiots." Knuckles remarked. "It's almost as dumb as wearing an I'm With Stupuid tee-shirt when you're by yourself!"

"No, wait Knuckles! Amy's right." Tails stepped in.

"I am?" Amy asked.

"Yes." The fox replied. "Since this is a random story, the boat might end up dissapearing or something like that."

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed. "Let's put it in the box then." The four then proceeded to put the boat inside of the not so inconspicuous box.

They started walking along the island, taking cover behind rocks, just in case of guards. Halfway to the building, a big stupid guard finds the box. "Hmm, it says there's no boat in this box, but I better check. Just to make sure that's not false advertising."

"You better be right about that box Tails." Knuckles whispered as he and the others watched the guard.

"Hey! That box does have false advertising!" The guard yelled, making Sonic and the others upset.

"There's TACOS AND POCKY IN HERE! I have no idea what pocky is but I LOVE TACOS!" The guard yelled as he hugged the tacos and started eating them.

* * *

Li-Li Sama was typing away at her computer when all of the sudden, something went off. "Pocky senses tingling!" She squealed as she detected her favorite snack from the Far East. Li-Li opened her window and screamed "BONZAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" as she jumped out, using her bedsheets as a parachute. She landed safely by the box to find more pocky then you can shake a katana at, and I'll tell ya, that's a butt-load of pocky. Smiling, Li-Li Sama sat and munched away at the strawberry and chocolate covered biscut sticks. She ate half and packed the rest away as she ran back into the housing complex.

* * *

"Well, it looks like getting inside is a piece of cake." Sonic said as he walked out from behind the rock.

"No Sonic! That terrfying defense is still out there!" Tails warned the hedgehog.

"Pfft! How bad could it be?" Sonic asked. He turned around to see a cute little white rabbit at his feet that was looking up at him.

"Aww!" Sonic exclaimed. "Lookit the cute widdle bunny! He's just the most precious thing I've ever seen!"

"Girly." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"Who's the cutest?" Sonic continued. "You are! Who's not vicious? You a-!" Sonic was cut off in mid sentence as the rabbit chomped into his skull, sending the hedgehog screaming and running around in a circle at lightning fast speeds.

"OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWWWWWW! GET IT OFF!" Sonic screamed as he started to stop, drop and roll. The rabbit let go and hopped back to where it originally was.

Amy hugged the wimpering Sonic as Tails nursed his wounds.

"He rabbit's gone now Sonikku." Amy calmly cooed to the frightened hedgehog.

"No he's not sniff. He's still out there."

"Okay, two things." Knuckles started. "One, you might need tetanus and rabies boosters and two, aren't you dating my brother A.J.(A.N. My character, not me)?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"Well he doesn't even exsist in this fic so no." Amy replied.

"Doesn't this remind you of a certain movie?" Tails asked the others.

"Titanic?" Amy asked.

"Anything directed by Uwe Boll?" Sonic asked.

"King Kong?" Knuckles, Oh, you can guess what I'm about to type!

"No, heck no, and no. I'm talking about Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Tails finally explained. "Remember that scene where they used the Holy Handgrenade on the killer rabbit?"

"Yeah." Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles replied in unison.

"Well, I believe that a Chaos Spear attack would have the same effect as the Holy Handgrenade. And since Knuckles is the only one here who can use the attack(A.N. See Knuckles issue #32 by Archie comics. Even though they don't call it Chaos Spear, it's the same thing) he would be perfect for this plan."

"Three things," Knuckles started again. "One, I don't think I can do it on command, only when my Chaos Energies burst through my body, two, Tails, you really ARE a nerd, and three, I'm sure as hell not going near that thing."

"Wuss." Sonic commented.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted. "But if it's for the sake of the mission, I'll do it." Knuckles walked out from behind the rock and stared the hated monster, er, rabbit down. He clenched his fists and charged his chaotic energies. When he felt his insides burning he shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" and a banana appeared infront of him. The rabbit, obviously pissed, bared it's fangs and charged.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails shouted. "SQUEEZE THE BANANA!" Knuckles looked down, picked up the banana, aimed, and squeezed it toothpaste style(A.N. From bottom to top), launching the sticky fruit inside at the ground infront of the rabbit. Just then a G-Bomb-esqe mushroom cloud floated into the sky and screamed "I LIKE CHOCOLATE COVERED PANTS!" Tails, Sonic, and Amy looked out from behind the rock to see a smiling Knuckles holding a banana peel.

"WAY TO GO KNUX!" Sonic shouted.

"YAY KNUCKLES!" Tails cheered.

"My "other" hero." Amy said as she glomped the echidna, who started blushing.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! LET'S JUST GO INSIDE!" Knuckles yelled as he pushed Amy off and started walking towards the entrance of the complex.

The four walked up to the reception desk. A lone receptionist was reading The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers.

"Excuse us," Tails asked the receptionist. "what room is..." He looked at the fanfic. "Sonic Master A.J. in?" The receptionist threw on a Gollum voice and said "Nasty little Mobianses needs to answer a question, they do'ses!"

"Umm ok." Sonic said.

"Who wrote The Lord of The Ringses bookses?"

"J.R.R. Tolkein." Tails replied.

"You answered it right, you did." The receptionist cut the Gollum rap and said "He's in room 144 on the C level."

"Thanks!" Sonic called to the receptionist as he and the others ran for an elevator.

The four heroes opened the door to apartment 144 and walked in. Suddenly, they were greeted by an ominous voice.

"You four have entered my sanctem! You shall be punished severely!" Fog filled the room and soon a black dressed ninja appeared infront of them.

"I am ninja...HEAR ME SNEAK!" The ninja yelled at the Mobians as it dissapeared, only to glomp them from the back. The ninja took off it's black head covering, revealing it to really be Li-Li Sama.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"You're Sonic Master A.J.?" Amy asked. "I always thought it was a boy who would make a name like that."

"I'm not Sonic Master A.J., I'm Li-Li Sama. A.J. lives in the apartment above me."

"So this isn't 144 C?" Tails asked.

"No! This is 144 B. You have to take the elevator up one more floor."

"Oh. Thanks Li-Li." Knuckles said as he and the others left.

"Come visit me sometime. I GOT POCKY!" She called back.

SMA.J. stared at his computer screen, the room only lit by the glow of his ceiling fan light. He knew who was coming up the stairs at that very moment. He knew he might get his ass kicked. He knew he had to be ready, and he was. Sonic and the gang burst into the room and shouted "LET'S GO A.J.!"

"So you've found my apartment. Big freakin whoop. I was just about to post this on a certain well known fan fiction website." A.J. said with a sinister grin.

"You wouldn't!" Amy squeaked with fear.

"Oh, but I would Miss Rose. You see, I've been called many things. Eccentric, random, weird, even CRAZY!"

"No surprise there." Knuckles muttered.

"So I figured, why not put my different way of thinking to good use, by writing random stories."

"But they're not good. You keep hurting us mentally and physically." Sonic explained.

"TOO BAD!" SMA.J. screamed. "NOW FIGHT ME!" Knuckles charged at SMA.J. only to trip and fall on his face. "The pen is mightier than the sword!" SMA.J. shouted with glee. "And now to add the ultimate insult to injury!" He snapped his fingers and Amy glomped him. "NOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed. "AMY'S SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!" Sonic yelled. Amy was about to plant a wet one on A.J. until Li-Li Sama barged in and flung Amy halfway across the room.

"STAY OFFA HIM, HUSSY!" She yelled.

"Li-Li?" The confused Sonic Master began. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to see you lose your first kiss to someone who doesn't really exsist."

"What are you trying to say, that you like me?"

"No. I just didn't want you to lose your first kiss to someone who doesn't really exsist."

"Oh. Well how about this guys," A.J. turned to the Mobians. "I publish the fanfic and you guys get fifty percent of whatever I get out of it."

"Sounds great!" Sonic exclaimed. "It's a deal!"

"Hey!" a voice called from SMA.J.'s bed.

"What is it A.J.?" SMA.J. asked A.J. The Echidna.

"I've got to say something to Amy." The echidna stood up. "I'm getting you back for flirting with Sonic, Knuckles, and 'The Sonic Master' over there."

"Whatever Agey." Amy replied with a wink.

"Well, I'm submitting this now." SMA.J. said. "ROLL THE CREDITS!"

And The Thespians Revolt: A Random Sonic Fic

Story by Sonic Master A.J.

Characters by SEGA, Sonic Master A.J., Scott Ramsoomair, Li-Li Sama, Randy Savage, and Yoshio Sawai.

Cast

Sonic: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

Tails: Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles: Knuckles Echidna

Amy: Amy Rose

A.J.: A.J. Echidna

Uncle Chuck: Sir Charles Hedgehog

Sonic Master A.J.: Himself

Li-Li Sama: Herself

Bo-BoBo: BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo

Poppa Rocks: Don Patch

"Macho Man" Randy Savage: Himself

Guard: Ternaldo

Receptionist: Ternaldo

Bob: Joey Calzone

Greg: Sonic Master A.J.

Compy: William Daniels(KITT from Knight Rider)

Music:

These Peoples Try To Fade Me by Coach Z and The Brother's Chaps

Karma Chameleon by Boy George

Short People by Randy Newman

Start A War by Static X(A.N. It helped me work for a bit.)

All characters in this fanfic belong to their respective creators. Each one was only used for the entertainment of the fans and will always be used as such.

* * *

Extras...

Cosplay Karaoke- The Videotaped Story

"Okay, I'm almost at his door!" A cheery voice called out off camera. It belonged to Li-Li Sama as she walked towards apartment 144 C. She stopped and the image of a door with the address 144 C spray-painted on it appeared. A gloved hand knocked on the door and Jack Skellington answered the door.

"You look nice tonight Li-Li." Jack commented, who was realled Sonic Master A.J.

"Thanks!" Li-Li Sama replied. "You worked hard on your costume I see."

"Yep. Let me hold the camera so you'll be on here." A.J. said. The camera switched hands and a ninja with cat ears came on-screen.

"Well, let's get to the karaoke." A.J. instructed, and the two started towards the elevator.

The camera was perfectly positioned on the table so it was taping the stage. "Up next!" The announcer boomed. "Put your hands together for a duet! Li-Li Sama and Sonic Master A.J., you're on!" The two walked on stage. Li-Li flashed a victory sign and A.J. crossed his arms. "We're doing that Sandy Fox song, right?" A.J. asked Li-Li. She smiled and simply nodded. "Uh..." A.J. started. "We'll be singing Freckles by Sandy Fox, A.K.A. the theme song from Rurouni Kenshin."

Li-Li started the song off.

_I brushed against the freckles that I hated so,_

_Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you._

_It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,_

_But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube._

A.J. then took over.

_Now the little pain sitting in my heart,_

_Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now._

_Those silly horoscopes, I_

_Guess I can't trust them after all._

_If we could get further away,_

_I wonder what it would be like...?_

Li-Li then cut in.

_Yay!_

_I'd be so happy_

_Inside my heart._

The two now sang together.

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,_

_But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul._

_And tonight I thought,_

_I'd be just sitting in my sorrow._

_And now I must wonder why._

_What did it really mean to you?_

_I just can't see it anymore!_

_I just can't see it anymore..._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh!..._

A thunderous applause irrupted from the crowd. Li-Li jumped with exitement while A.J. flashed the rock on symbol. Li-Li threw her arms around her partner and the tape ended.

Main Cast Funtime!

SMA.J. is writing on his computer. Suddenly a flash streaks by and the camera pans to the ground to see Li-Li Sama has glomped him. "HEY!" Sonic calls out. "YOU DON'T GET PAID FOR WRITING THESE!" SMA.J. frees himself from Li-Li Sama and strts running away as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy chase him in intense anger.

End of fanfic.


End file.
